My Brother is Done For Wiki
Welcome to the My Brother is Done For Wiki MY BROTHER IS DONE FOR WIKI / ONII-CHAN IS DONE FOR WIKI / ONII-CHAN WA OSHIMIA WIKI / お兄ちゃんはおしまい A self-published Doujinshi Web Manga presented by Grinp-Circle. Created and drawn by Necotoufu. Published in Japan by Ichijinsha. Translated into English by Nazdrovie. Processed with scanlations in 2017. Raws prepped by Unbreakable and others. Typesetting by Loaded Porpoise and others. Onii-chan is Done For took 5th place in the Tsugi Manga Awards competition in the category of 'Webmanga'. Overview Teenager Mahiro Oyama is in every sense of the word a loser. No job. No school attendance. No ambition. No goals. No will to live. He has confined himself to his room for quite some time now, doing nothing but eating, playing eroge video games, and sleeping. His child progeny and genius sister, Mihari Oyama, already knowing what is eating away at Mahiro's mind, heart, and soul, desperately wants to help him in any way that she can. So, using her impressive and unconventional 'Mad Scientist' skills in human biology and genetics, she does something quite unusual. Something that is destined to be for Mahiro's own good and change his life forever. She begins transitioning 'him' from an unhappy, miserable, worthless teenage boy, into a cute, attractive, cheerful teenage girl ! Discloser This Wikia, based on the doujinshi manga My Brother is Done For is a transgender-themed wiki, and may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED !!! '' This doujinshi webmanga will be retold in this Wikia, chapter by chapter, in English by a manga fan that is a transgender person herself. This entire " fan's style " fanon Wikia will feature highlights, commentary, opinion, positive transgender viewpoints, and additional new material presented in the true spirit of creative doujinshi manga storytelling. Because the doujinshi manga ''My Brother is Done For ''begins with Mahiro Oyama ''already transitioned ''from a teenager perceived male at birth, to that of a cute teenage girl, this Wikia will refer to Mahiro with female pronouns consistently throughout the chapters of the manga, and throughout the character profiles. However, Mahiro will be referred to with male pronouns in the Overview and the Prologue. Prologue There can not be any greater contrast between a blood related brother and sister then there was between Mihari Oyama, the sister, and Mahiro Oyama, the brother. Mihari was seemingly born a child genius. At a very young age, she showed the natural abilities to learn quickly, retain that knowledge, and to think critically and independently. She was allowed to progress rapidly through the school system, with her subsequently passing her collage courses, and graduating, by the time she was in her mid-teens. With both of their parents gone, Mihari was even granted Mature Minor legal status, as well as Head of Household privileges, as the both of them lived together in their own house. Mihari's major in collage was in human biology and human genetics. But sometimes such genius comes with a high price; Mihari wears lab clothes, that is, a cami-style shirt, a pleated mini-skirt, and a lab coat all the time to anywhere and everywhere. Mihari also seems to delight in taking on the persona of that of a 'mad scientist', and would do unusual and unheard of independent exploration, research, and experimentation into a variety of scientific topics. Mihari's brother, Mahiro, was almost the complete opposite in his abilities and attitude toward life. Mihari noticed that her brother was born perceived as a male, but was somehow 'different' from what could be thought of as a 'typical' young boy. It took years for Mihari to figure out what was different about Mahiro, especially so because he would never broach the subject, or talk about his deep, inward feelings. When Mahiro began to go through puberty, his life began to spiral downward. He quit going to school. He never developed any close friends. He avoided any social contact with anyone other than Mihari. He was intelligent, but never applied himself to anything useful. He became recluse, spending more and more of his time in his bedroom, playing video games and surfing the Internet. Finally, after the two siblings had been raised together for all those years, Mihari was able to discern what was troubling Mahiro. Mahiro was born as a transgender person, born perceived a male, but with their correct gender identity being that of a female. With Mahiro's puberty bringing an onslaught of changes to his body that were masculine in nature, one day he remorsefully confessed to his sister that he wished that he had been born as a female bodied person, and be able to go through a female puberty, all because his gender identity was, and always has been, female ! However, although he has known for quite some time that transgender persons can transition to their correct gender through a variety of means, he was never able to bring himself to even consider doing so, let alone actually beginning to transition. As Mahiro's self-confidence and self-worth began to sink lower and lower, and his quality of life decreasing with every month that went by, Mihari knew that she had to do something drastic to remedy her brother's situation, or that situation would surely lead to consideration of a suicide, as is the case with so many teenage transgender persons. Mihari would have to help her brother to transition to his correct gender of a female teenager, but without any help from him at all. Mihari must do it for his own eternal welfare and good well being. . . . elsewise, My Brother is Done For !!! Notices The Management Positions for My Brother is Done For / Onii-chan wa Oshimia ''are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. This fan created wikia is a very specialized and narrow focused wikia, that being a transgender themed wikia, featuring positive transgender attitudes and viewpoints, and would be best to be edited by transgender people who can tell the feelings and stories of transgender persons with conviction, understanding, and compassion. However, if you still feel that you supposedly must edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines, found here. Latest activity Category:Browse